


You scratch my back...

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is tough in the Inquisition, especially for those leading the lost and frightened against an ancient Magister.  With the world falling apart and little hope on the horizon even the most stoic of warriors and leaders need a break.  Cullen and Lavellan found such respite in each others arms...and against the wall...or on the war table...</p><p>**UPDATED 22/4 - realised I was missing a chapter.  Added that in now and should make it more coherent apologies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Singing Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kmeme prompt:
> 
> Living in Skyhold is stressful and sometimes you have to relieve some of that never ending pressure. So, Cullen and the Inquis (Trev or Lav, doesn't matter to me) meet up whenever they are feeling stressed to blow off some of that steam. So non-romantic, hardcore fucking.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The first time he saw her Cullen knew that she would change the world. For such a small woman, she commanded the respect and attention of everyone around her. Their meeting on the battlefield defied his expectations, snarling with focused rage as she rained arrows on the enemy. Her eyes were like crystals reflecting the sky, striking at his soul as her tongue ran over the edge of a fletching.

  _Would she look as fierce with her tongue around his cock?_

"The way to the conclave is clear, Sister Leliana will meet you there."

"Thank you Commander. Ensure we save as many as we can." asked the petite elf her focus already on her next target. 

Maker preserve him. He wanted that woman.

 

~*~

 

Haven had proved a temporary reprieve for the fledgling Inquisition, he had so many raw recruits who could barely lift a shield let alone a sword. Another day, another disappointment, he only hoped the breach wouldn't swallow all of Thedas before they blocked with the FUCKING shield. 

Swilling the last of his ale, he ordered his third pint for the night. The bar was already raucous with Iron Bull and the Chargers. Cullen sighed into his drink, at least the chargers knew how to fight. Knocking back another drink the tavern fell silent when the Herald of Andraste stormed in, hair loose and wild looking like the wild Dalish woman he imagined her to be.

“Flissa, get me a tankard and a bottle of whiskey.” She growled, the barmaid pushing the articles towards the Herald who searched for an open spot. Normally she would sit with the Bull and tell stories as Cullen brooded in the corner at his infantile army. He raised a surprised eyebrow when she slipping into the chair opposite him, her knee brushing his as he tried not to choke on his drink.

“For the love of the Maker or Creators, whatever I’m meant to believe in, do not ask me how I am.” She growled and he nodded continuing his mulling. “Shit this tastes like it would strip rust from iron.” She cursed taking a longer gulp.

“Drink fast and hope your body doesn’t figure it out.” Chuckled Cullen.

“Maker’s, Creators Balls. I think even a darkspawn would rot from this.” She tipped a generous slug of amber into his jug.   “Here you suffer too.”

“Void take me, I suffer enough woman.”  
“Recruits?”

“Greener than a virgin in the blooming rose.”

“I know not this thing you refer to.”

“A virgin in a whorehouse.” He clarified.

“OHH!” she roared her actions already dulled by the alcohol. “Maybe a good fuck is all the inexperienced need to show them how it’s done. What are they not learning from you Commander? Can they not thrust?” her words were laden with suggestion in a half-baked attempt at flirting..

“I assure you Herald, my men understand what they should be doing, and have had clear teaching. They lack the finesse of a more experienced hand, one who knows how to use a sword.” He teased smiling wickedly, her azure eyes regarding him as if he was a new man, not the quiet sober man.

“Perhaps Commander, you have gotten used to others respecting your skills without daring to rouse the lion. Might I suggest an honest assessment of your skills?”

Cullen tried to stifle the low growl, his arm braced on the table to stop him from reaching over and taking her where she sat. His cock was rock hard and straining at their suggestive game of cat and mouse. If that was how she wanted to play he would gladly take her challenge.

“If you think you are up for the challenge, to spar with me is not like any games you played with the Dalish.”

“Oh I think I will manage.” She smiled, draining the last of the whiskey. “Until our arena.” She toasted before stalking back into the night.

~*~

Cullen followed soon after, his stomach definitely knew he had swallowed the vile whiskey the walk to the chantry was slow and steady, hoping he would not lose his meal. When hands grabbed him from the shadows of the Chantry, he acted on instinct, grabbing his attacker and slamming them into the wall. When a high pitched squeak reached his ears he relaxed the hold on their throat, the trees hiding his attack on the Herald from view.

“Fuck, Cullen. I didn’t mean to jump you.”

“You’re just damn lucky I didn’t draw a blade.” He snarled, blood pumping through his veins as her eyes softened. “Why?”

“I was waiting for you. I was promised a demonstration.” She smiled, her fingers traced over his hard cock. Even through the fabric it sent shivers through his spine. For a split second his mind began to war at the morals before her tongue teased his fingers.

“As you wish.”

Releasing her she swung to hit him, but he parried catching her wrist easily in his hand, crushing his body against hers as he ground his erection against her hips. Soft lips nipped at his biting, sucking and kissing him with a passion teasing his tongue as she ground herself against him.

“Yield, save your honour.” He growled. “For I will surely damage your ability to assess any other.” He lifted her off the ground, his cock grinding against her clit as she moaned.

“Never” she gasped digging her nails in his hands, startling as she landed in a crumpled heap scrambling further down the chantry wall out of view.

She screamed when he grabbed her ankle dragging her towards him as she kicked out fighting against his hold as he groped her body kneading her breasts roughly as she moaned. Yet she was not as helpless as she seemed, with a sharp blow to the ribs he grunted as she rolled him on his back the sharp glint of a dagger pressed against his throat before trailing down to the light shirt he had chosen to relax in the serrated edge cleaving the fabric in two as her tongue traced his cooler skin nipping and sucking his thighs while her dagger kept him in place. He bucked as she traced his abs her tongue dancing on his skin as she moved the blade, teasing him to keep still as she cut the binding string keeping her from his erection. With delicate cuts he gasped as his cock broke free from its restraint as her tongue lapped the glistening drop from his slit. He roared trying to take back control but a sharp slap of a blade on his stomach reminded him she was armed as her mouth wrapped around his member.

“Yes.” He hissed as she worked her tongue over his skin, his hips jerking and pressing forward into her wet heat. “Maker yes!” he praised fingers tangling in her hair as he guided her head, fucking her mouth as she sucked him. With hushed praises and subtle twists he was soon writhing on the ground his release nearing, with a strangled groan he yanked her head away disarming her as she panted underneath him, his cock grinding against her entrance.

“My turn” he promised, the blade making quick work of her shirt and breast band, her pussy exposed by a slit in the trousers. As the wind hardened her nipples he stuttered heated praises as her slick heat enveloped the head of his cock. She was ready, and he would break her. Fierce touches strong and sharp made her buck under him as he groped her breasts and teased her skin with his tongue sucking harshly on her nipples and marking them with crimson hickeys. Hands scrambled against his hair trying to pull him away for a kiss, but soon they clenched his hips as he thrust two fingers into her tight heat as she ground against his hand before he flipped her over dragging her onto all fours, she thrust her ass towards him baring her pussy as he marked her back, her sensitive nipples grinding in the snow.

“Yes?” he questioned.

“YES!” she howled as he sheathed himself to the hilt.

His breathing was ragged, the sex intense and stronger than he had dreamt, he tight snatch gripped with devilish desire trying to undo him, but he resisted alternating deep and short thrusts as she clawed the ground under his pounding. Finger tips ground crescents into her hips as he thrust without care, his cock reaching deep driving her crazy. With harsh movements he ground his finger against her clit as she screamed lashing out and fighting against him as he drove her to the point of no return. A sharp elbow to the jaw knocked him sideways as she scrambled away, poised and ready to pounce as she forced him down, sinking on his cock as she rode him hard. Her hips ground against his, her perfect ass bouncing up and down as he grasped her breasts hungrily bringing her nipples to his mouth as he thrust into her. She screamed openly now, not masking her ecstasy and he did not care to mask her, each roll of her hips sending him crazy.

“Wrapping an arm around her hip and one around her shoulder he held her in place as he slammed her hips down, thrusting upwards to meet her as he hit her deepest part, she screamed as each slap of skin and accidental brush of her clit was maddening, his relentless torture of her breasts made her insides quiver. Hot kisses trailed up her neck as his thrusts grew erratic she chanted his name like a prayer as he pinched her clit sending her into a blinding orgasm as he spilled his seed in her sweet clasp, punishing her clit with rough thumbs prolonging her pleasure till she begged him to release her.

“I yield” she gasped as their mingled juices dripped down her thigh.

 


	2. Haven and Hell

He took her twice more that fateful night. Once on Josephine’s desk and once in his bed as the other advisers slept he had bound and gagged her while he fucked her. They had left her full and sated as they drifted to sleep together. When he work she was gone, in part he was glad his withdrawal symptoms were always worse in the mornings.

The next time he took her he laid her out in one of the Templar tents by the training ground. The clash of steel and wood outside drowned her stifled moans as he licked her sweet folds savouring her flavour, Maker she tasted good. The second time she came, she begged for him to fuck her, whimpering as he tongue returned to worshipping her as he thrust his dick in her face as he licked her out. His tongue pumping in and out of her sweet entrance and his heavy leather glove caressed her clit. She gave equally pumping and sucking his cock to madness, denying him release as until he begged her, biting his arm as she impaled herself on his dick riding him to completion. Ser Rylen had eyed him with suspicion noting the stains on his armour.

The first time she came to him, they had been discussing her heritage and life. Outside of fucking they had found an easy friendship between them, her passion and dedication earning his undying respect especially in her honourable treatment of his Templar fraternity despite their shortcomings. He had thanked her for her faith in them, in him and she smiled wholeheartedly. She had taken his hand and led him to the lake, bow in hand and smile full of promise. Lavellan showed him how to string a bow, and to tie a Templar as she bound and fucked him. The thin bowstring cut into his wrists leaving marks, as he fought to free his hands her perfect globes bouncing as she ground him against her sensitive part. When he came she freed him kissing his wounds, supplicating control as he took her roughly marking her breasts with dark bites.

The Inquisition was becoming successful and notable, what mages had fled Redcliff brought sour tiding of the Elder one mentioned by Cole. The young man scared him, seeing the darkness he fought so hard to hide. For a time, there was a balance. Lavellan and Cullen to their responsibilities and burdens with gritted teeth, forcing Thedas survive. But as soon as night fell, they tumbled together, satiating desires and being selfish if only for an hour. They had taken precautions when their activities became frequent, the apothecary handling the Birth's Bane with great tact. Life was pleasurable.

Then the Mages came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies i missed uploading this, hopefully things make sense now.

Corypheus came burning and destroying their home, their hope.   
  
Lavellan had fallen and their plans in pieces. Cullen refused to believe she would just die on him. The foul mouthed, ravenous and erotic woman was too stubborn to roll over and die. He had waited hours, when a speck on the horizon caught his attention, Cassandra finding her first as his knees gave way. Stubborn Woman.  
  
Lavellan had woken hours later, the sounds of arguments rousing her from slumber. Cullen released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when he saw her. She was alive. But Giselle sensed their doubt, how? Why? So much was unknown, most pressing was where they could live.   
  
The dawn will come. He needed to have faith.  
She disappeared for some time after their discussion with the apostate Solas. He could see a small flame on the horizon, blue veilfire as the elves had a heated conversation. Before he knew it his feet were moving. He needed to see her, to remind her she was real, she was alive.  
  
Solas moved away at his intrusion heading towards the centre of camp as he stared at his bruised friend.  
  
“Fuck me Cullen.” She said, barely a whisper.  
  
“You’re injured.”  
  
“Fuck me, I need… to feel…that this is real.” She wrapped her hands around his neck nuzzling his cloak and fur she pulled him closer. Kissing him, he groaned unable to resist.   
  
“Tent?” he proffered, he would take her now against the snow, but he did not want to ruin her health further.  
  
"Please." He scooped her into his arms carrying her through the camp until he reached the advisers tent. Josephine and Leliana looked concerned but he dismissed their worries stating the Herald wished for some quiet time.  
  
Placing her gently on the bed her hands immediately began to claw at his clothing seeking his flesh.  
  
"No, let me." He purred kissing her slowly savouring her lips as he undressed her slowly, kissing and worshipping her body, his heart aching when he saw her wounds. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He rumbled, her vulnerable body still radiant in the dim light her chest panting in arousal. He removed his clothing efficiently as she begged to feel him. Grasping the furs on the bed he crawled over her wrapping them in warmth as she gripped him with her thighs.  
  
"Please Cullen, fuck me, make me whole again." She pleaded.  
  
"I will sweet thing." He brushed a finger through her slick folds, she was already wet, with a gentle roll of his hips he sheathed himself fully in her his hands interlinked with hers as he slowly withdrew before filling her deep.   
  
"Rougher Cullen!" She begged writhing against him, moaning when he took her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I... I... Can't. I need to savour this, to prove you're alive, to prove you won't disappear again." He whispered like a prayer in her ear. "I need you."   
  
For the first time they made love. Not hard rough fucks that left evidence and bruises but sweet and tender caresses reassuring they were alive and together. Soft moans in the dark as Cullen drove deep prolonging their pleasure. They came together, their orgasms prolonged by the other, Lavellan felt hot liquid against her neck.  
  
"Cullen?"  
  
"You made it," he choked, his need for this woman overwhelming. "I thought I lost you." He kissed her deeply their bodies still intertwined as he felt her tears.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I thought it was the end."  
  
He stayed with her that night, wrapping her in strong arms shielding her from the darkness threatening to quell her light. He would protect her always, and she would be their hope.


	4. Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are errors had little time due to work. Please enjoy I will correct any glaring mistakes I see.

Knowing there was a dark spawn magister out to kill you and obliterate all you held dear had driven her to work almost around the clock trying to secure refugees that poured into the hold and venture out to combat threats. They both needed a break.Since their arrival they had made it a personal challenge to fuck in every room. So far they were quarter of the way through the list, even between their stressful tasks, they always sought each other to fuck it away.

He smiled as she entered, the heavy doors closing behind her, they never locked them.

"Well commander, what requires my immediate attention?" Her eyes filled with lust.

"With your permission I wish to try something."

"Oh?" He eyebrow curved. "What would that be?"

He produced a small wooden box, simple in its elegance. She patterned over to where he stood, fingers tracing the lid.

"It's beautiful." She mused, he blushed.

"Mia sent it from home. I carved this with my father, but it's useful for small things."

He opened the brass clip removing a small vial and and a conical implement. Lavellan studied the solid cone her fingers tracing the polished material with her fingers.

"I would like to fuck your ass, it has tormented my dreams for too long. With your permission that is. I promise, I will make it pleasurable."

"I must admit the thought did cross my mind, will it hurt?"

"Not if I prepare you, with this. I uh... Carved it myself...in case you wanted to...maker."

"It's far too small to replace you." She giggled.

"No it will stretch you slowly, make you ready so when I take you there it will not hurt."

"Then I agree."

He smiled warmly kissing her as his hands trailed down her body.

"Place your hands and elbows on the war table, palms down." He growled. "Drop your trousers and smalls to the floor." He himself removed his gloves his hands gliding over her bare arse.

Retrieving the vial he poured some of the cool oil on his hands making her yelp as he spread the slick oil over her ass and entrance a trailing his thumbs towards her pussy. He continued his massage making her soft and pliant as soft gasps escaped her lips. With the gentlest of pressures he traced her rosy entrance with slicked fingers as he slid two fingers in her pussy.

"How does that feel?"

"Mmmmmm" he purred.

With a little more pressure his for finger breached her as the fingers in her pussy massaged her clit as he held still waiting her to relax. When he felt her muscles shudder he pestered the oiled finger further to his knuckle slowly withdrawing before pressing in, his other fingers mirroring the movement in her dripping pussy.

"Creators Cullen, it feels good." She purred pushing her hips towards him. He chuckled as he thrust the finger wholly inside as she cried out. Dropping more oil on her exposed ass he worked the oil around her insides widening her entrance little by little. Placing the vial on the desk her ordered her to slick the conical implement one end was pointed growing wider before curving smoothly to a small handle intricately carved with a lions head. "Something you wanted to tell me?"

"I want you to know who is making you come." He groaned. "I am a proud man who is claiming this magnificent arse. Hand it to me."

Taking the plug from her slick hands he returned his fingers stroking her clit as the tip of the plug sought entrance, it was less forgiving than his fingers and she gasped as the slick wood slipped inside nestled neatly inside stretching but not painful. The lions head remaining visible.

"You look magnificent." He twisted the lions head making her moan aloud as he trailed kisses against her neck. "Open the box." With unsteady hands she reached forward the plug jolting inside with each movement. Lavellan lifted the lid and gasped at the gift within.

"Did you?" She turned facing him with the inject in hand.

"Yes, carved it myself, a skill from a distant time ago."

"It's beautiful," she trailed her fingers around the small phallus, the polished surface showed the grain of the wood perfectly, the rounded head of the object was carved with a lions head, numerous smooth grooves amid ridges no doubt designed to drive her mad, "thank you, Cullen" she kissed him.

"Oh we're not done yet." He teased her lips with his tongue taking the phallus in hand rubbing it along her sodden folds the grooves dragged against her sensitive clit drawing the plug further inside. With gentle touches he lifted her thigh pressing the head inside she groaned as it stretched her but not as much as his cock, no doubt a deliberate choice. When satisfied it was in place he raised her smalls clamping the probing object in place, with each breath and tiny movement they would jolt rubbing against each other the phallus pressing against her sensitive spots perfectly. He knew her well.

"Pull your trousers up," he commanded. "We have a meeting to attend."

Lavellan had struggled to get dressed, her body pulled different directions by arousal but never quite being fully satisfied. As Leliana and josphine arrived she had to stifle a scream as Cullen slapped her ass, pretending it was a joke slamming the plug and phallus. deeper as her body slowly pushed them out. As the meeting dragged on she could feel her legs growing weaker. Cullen was a demon brushing against her, nudging her ass and at one point grabbed the numb through her clothes forcing it in and out as he leant behind her, his sweet honey voice filling her ears as she came.

 

By the time the meeting was over she could barely walk, her legs collapsing as she tried to grind the phallus deeper to no avail. Cullen stayed by her side amused by her wanton display.

"This is no gift." She howled "it is torture."

"I never said it was a gift, just something to arouse you with, a game if you will."

"Please Cullen, take it out, I have training next and I..." she stilled as slapped her ass hard, the objects digging deeper as her legs gave way.

“Well I suggest you are not late, good day Inquisitor.” He laughed, “Oh and Inquisitor, should you remove those without my permission, you will get no release.”

He could hear her cursing down the hall.

~*~

 

Cullen was finally relaxing after a long day of drills and correspondence. He had tried to find the Inquisitor to relieve her from her situation but she had been nowhere to be found. Resigning himself to a lonely evening, he stiffened hearing scraping at the door. Dagger in hand he readied himself to lurch at the intruded when a familiar wild woman scrambled up the ladder moaning loudly as she did so.

“Maker, Cullen, take them out. I can’t I can’t I need you to fuck me!” she begged writhing on his floor not caring that he was naked and she was not. Her hand fisted in her smalls rubbing her aching clit as her other squeezed her breath. “I made myself come so many times but I’m still empty, Maker I need you inside, I’m so empty!” she begged half mad crawling to him on hands and kneed. Taking his hardening cock in hand she sucked him to full arousal as she twisted the phallus.

“Did you take them out at all?”

“I…yes…to use the toilet. But I put it in after.”

“Well I suppose you did, I suppose that deserves some accounting for.” With practiced movements he divulged her of her clothes and positioned her on hands and knees.

“Please Cullen, I’ve come too much I’m too sensitive for play.”

“You knew the rules.” He growled slapping her ass hard. She screamed as the objects twisted inside her. “But I will be lenient.” He slapped again her scream more guttural as he reigned blow after blow, her skin becoming rosy as the plug and phallus went deep.

Lavellan begged for her release, her body overwrought and tender. With ease he withdrew the soaked instrument slamming his cock home. She was slightly stretched but not enough.

“Maker yes!” she screamed as he fucked her. His cock ground against the plug from the inside as he twisted the end. “I’m too full!” she screamed. “too much!” she came. Body shaking and writhing, her eyes streaming with tears as her body would not stop. Cullen rammed deeper yanking her hair and changing the angle of his cock prolonging her exquisite screams. Cullen withdrew feeling his own completion drawing closer. With a gentle tug he withdrew the plug, her rosy entrance redder from the plugs invasiveness. Retrieving a poultice from his cabinet he coated his fingers pressing them inside her already pliant hole coating the inside.

“I can’t come again, I can’t!” she moaned into the pillow as he slipped a third finger in making a cone, thrusting in and out as he stretched her cunt again. With deeper, sharper thrusts he set a relentless pace either her ass or pussy were filled. Her body quaked again tipping him over the edge spilling his seed inside as he added more balm to her abused hole.

Pulling her under the blanket she moaned and kicked him threatening punishments for arousing her one more time. Her mock anger was endearing but only tempted him more. With a gently kiss he bid her goodnight as she prayed to the maker he carved nothing more.

Little did she know, he had made a complete set.


	5. Halamshiral Part One

The ball at Halamshiral was a grandiose event, nobility from all over Orlais were pouring into the Winter Palace eager to see the events of The Game evolve over the course of the night. Empress Celene and Grand Duke Gaspard were meeting to finally quell the civil war that had consumed the land. It was with this in mind the Inquisition had encouraged the Grand Duke to invite them to the ball. Corypheus intended to assassinate the empress this night, if he succeeded all of Thedas could be lost.

Lavellan and her advisers were dressed in their finery, fine velvets and tight leathers that both were a blessing and a curse. Cullen wished Lavellan had been dressed in something that accentuated her body, a dress and corset his natural choice, but he could not deny the tighter clothing chosen by Josephine had its benefits.

Slowly he had been training and widening her ass, ready to accommodate his cock. Many times her had filled her with his crafted toys before leaving her to their torturous pleasure. Often before the day was over her would find her in his bed naked begging for him to take her. Once he had to scold her for using the toys to pleasure herself. Cullen prided himself for his attention to the smaller details. He modified one of his larger plugs so that a small chain connected it to the phallus in her pussy. The effect was immediate, as one pulled, the other was tugged, effectively fucking her as she moved.

She had only lasted an hour.

Tonight he had a very special evening planned when the usual death, danger and decision making was done. He had prepared her thoroughly and she was ready for him. Her ass becoming more sensitive each time. Even in front of the highest people in the land he had his claim inside her. The usual lion head carving replaced by smaller nub engraved with his initials as it filled her, her pussy empty as not to distract her too much.

Lavellan was coping, the rosy tint to her cheeks attributed to her numerous travels into the wilderness being the wild woman she was. From his vantage point he could easily survey the room but was dismayed each time she slipped from view. The Game was dangerous and they were fighting at its heart. Time wore on, her absence was beginning to be noted, despite her best efforts in the dance with Florienne. He had noticed her small tremble no doubt as the plug drew her to climax. Yet the time came for her to make a choice. One that would shape the future as he awaited her decision.

“Save Celene.”

~*~

In the chaos that followed they had been separated for hours, he had grown frustrated at the time he was denied being with her. The knowledge he would claim her ass was the only reason he had remained polite when he was harassed fearful she would discipline him instead. Retiring to his chambers he found the hearth already warmed and an ornate bed with heavy bedposts and draped fabrics lining it. It was far more exquisite than he was used to, but it would do. The Inquisitor was delayed with a final appointment with Celene and he would have to contain his disappointment.

Stripping from the suffocating fabric he was finally able to relax, formal events were always overwhelming. He had chosen a simpler way of life and all the decadence at the expense of the people riled him up. Pinching, prodding, poking. The Orlesian nobility brought up memories from Kinloch hold, the hungry demons desiring to devour him once again. Gulping down his wine he lay atop the covers the room already quite stuffy, he missed the hole in the roof and the wanton elf in his bed.

 

~*~

 _Scraping in the dark, rope on wood._ Sounds in the darkness jolted him awake, a heavy weight on his chest pressing him down as he felt rope tighten around his ankles. With a roar he bucked and shoved at the intruder trying to reach for a blade but his hands were already immobilised. Panic welled in his chest as a figure slinked into the darkness, the scraping of a match catching his attention.

“Cullen, come back to me.” It was Lavellan.

“Maker’s breath woman, what were you thinking? I thought…”

“Sorry Cullen,” she purred returning with candlelight. “But seeing you so pliant was an advantage I had to take.” She stepped closer the soft light illuminating her naked body. “I need you,” she whispered straddling his hips he could feel her juices dripping onto his hardening cock. Turning she presented her pussy to his face as she eagerly took him in her mouth, her message clear. Eagerly he flicked his tongue along her folds her taste exquisite as she sucked him hard. Their mutual pleasure heightening their arousal. With small circles he traced her clit before delving his tongue deeper keeping her on an edge. He whimpered when her mouth and pussy left him, he too desired release.

“I know you had plans tonight.” She purred repositioning herself over his cock. “But I need you inside me Cullen, I want you to fill me.” He opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a kiss. “Do you know how many times I came with your toy in me? Five. Five times I had to bite my lip else I would scream your name to the nobility. Six times I had to stop myself ordering you to fuck me in front of the whole party so those harpies knew who you desired.” He groaned at her directness, pleased at her jealously. She had become equally protective of him as he was of her, as she continued. “What would my Commander say to the men who proposed to me this night, who offered countless pleasures to tempt me?” his heart stopped then. She had been proposed to. But Lavellan was his.

“How many?” he grit out angrily as she ground against him.

“Twelve.” She replied as she angled her hips to brush against her clit as he bucked against her. “Twenty if you count the women.”

“Did you accept?”

“No.” she smiled kissing him longingly. “Though I wished you heard, to see that fire in your eyes.”

“You are mine.” He declared, the fierce possessiveness he had contained carefully spilling loose. “No other can satisfy you.” He growled as she licked his chest, his fists clenched in anger.

“Oh? When did I become yours Commander?” she teased. “I thought we were sparring.” Her lip bitten innocently.

“Sparring? You yielded long ago. You are mine Lavellan, your body knows it even if your heart does not.”

“A bold proclamation Commander.” She giggled her warmth leaving his body. She placed pillows behind his head helping him to see better. “Let me see if that is true.” She spread herself wide for his eyes, the polished head of the plug reflected in the light as her pussy was dripping for him. With haste she began rubbing her clit with her thumb her fingers circling her entrance delving and teasing for him as her other hand cupped her breasts. Her head rolled back as she chanted his name her tongue tracing her lips as all he could do is watch. “Oh Commander” she gasped as she pinched her nipples her breathing heavy as she forced him to watch, his cock hard and leaking. Her hand trailed from her bosom to her ass as she turned to her chest one hand still working her pussy as the other played with the plug. Cullen fought against the bonds, he wanted to bury himself inside her show her what she really needed. But with a harsh scream she came her hands falling away as she crawled back beside him, plug still in place. “See da’len. You are not needed.”

“Do it again.” He ordered as she raised her eyebrows. “Do it again, but do not picture me.”

“Hmph.” She snorted crossing her arms.

“Do it again and prove I have no power over you. Then I will beg and accept your power over me.” He purred trying to coax her into his trap.

“Ma Nuvenin.” She repeated returning to her position her body already stimulated she returned to her rhythm. “Ahhh Cull-“ she began but he quickly corrected her. Over and over the cycle repeated but he kept stopping her till she was screaming in frustration.

“Yield.” He begged as she crawled beside him, her fingers undoing his ropes, tears stained her cheeks where she was frustrated. “Yield to me and I will take care of you.” He kissed her cheek licking away her tears. “I love you.”

Her voice almost a whisper as she kissed him.

“I yield.”


	6. Halamshiral Part Deux

 

 

With practiced grace he positioned her under him, her eyes still glistening with tears. She was beautiful and stubborn and everything he had wanted. She brought him from darkness, gave him purpose and hope, indulged in his darkness and still wanted him. “I love you.” He repeated like a prayer trailing kissed from her cheeks to her collar as she bucked against him. “I love you.” He trailed further teasing her breasts and cupping them gently as he sucked on a nipple. Lavellan’s fingers were wrapped in his hair as he trailed lower his tongue tracing her clit as he pumped a finger inside her repeating his love for her till she came.

“I love you too.” She mewled guiding his lips to hers. “Only you.” She positioned him at her entrance as he gently eased inside her nerves raw from her orgasms. They kissed tenderly as he claimed her. Smooth slow movements that took her very core as they pressed foreheads together, her eyes glowing and liquid with emotion as they consumed each other. “Harder,” she begged “Mark me, fill me deep.” She purred.

“Ma Nuvenin.” He mimicked as she giggled, almost removing himself fully before thrusting with his might. She screamed as he claimed her, nails raking his back leaving angry trails as their lips crashed together fire and passion, his muscled body containing hers as he took her relentlessly. His cock ground deliciously against the plug forcing her most sensitive parts against him.

“I. Am. Yours.” He bit out through clenched teeth, their breathing haggard. For he could imagine no other filling the void in his heart.

“Mine!” she cried as his thumb found her clit, their breathing intensified as she her body went rigid as she screamed his name his own release followed soon after, his toes curling as he spilled deep inside her.

“Lavellan, Maker’s breath you are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she kissed his nose as he braced himself above her. “Ar lath ma, Cullen.” She giggled as he tickled her neck with his nose. Her body wincing at the intruder in her ass. “Cullen would you…”

“Void take me, I had plans for us tonight.” He cursed gently reaching for her plug withdrawing it gently as she sighed at the release in pressure. Padding over to his pack he withdrew the familiar wooden box placing it on the bedside as he applied soothing balm to her tingling flesh.

“That feels good.” She purred as he teased her gently.

“Maker yes, I so wanted to claim you tonight, but I guess I will have to wait.” He pulled her close to his chest relaxing as her heartbeat matched his own. “Thank the Maker the order taught us the virtue of patience.”

“Well actually love…I have my own surprise.” Lavellan reached for the side of the bed retrieving a velvet pouch from the floor, the soft clinking of glass within. She removed four vials and laid them by his box. Two he was familiar with, her Witherseed concoction to prevent an unexpected pregnancy and the others she brought closer. “Varric procured these for me. Famous at Orlesian decadent parties, an aphrodisiac of sorts, it is said to invigorate the stamina of anyone who drinks it, to extend the festivities, if you follow my drift?”

“I don’t, what parties?oh…Maker’s breath.”

“Shall I spell it out?” she smiled wickedly straddling his hips, the glass vials wrapped into her hands. “We can make love all night. If you wish that is…If you don’t…” her coyness was endearing. Gently he cupped her cheek.

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure than being with or within you.” She proffered him a vial and he gladly swallowed the honey liquid as she did too, a wicked grin on her lips. He loved playing her game. Holding her close they kissed, tongues dancing gently as they relished the warmth of each other’s skin. Soon warmth flooded his veins and his body began to harden. “Like fire in the veins…” he mumbled, her gentle touch becoming scalding as primal instinct took over.

“A song in the mind. Creators Cullen! I want, need you to fuck me till I can’t move with your seed.”

He growled as his hands scrabbled for the wooden box scrabbling for the oil.

“Gladly love, now all fours. I want to fill every hole.”

She giggled breathlessly as she rolled to her stomach her pert ass high in the air as she wiggled invitingly. He had to remind himself to be gentle, it was her first time, despite his cock already dripping a white pearl onto her rosy bud. Coating his hand with oil he began to massage her opening still loose from the plug, her head rolling in ecstasy as he pumped his fingers inside coating her thoroughly as his other hand danced over her clit.

“Creators Cullen, just thrust inside me!” She protested as he focused on doing a thorough job.

“No, I won’t hurt you,”

“Even if I want you to?” she purred suggestively, earning her a smack on her ass. “Behave.”

He drew out his preparations deliberately keeping her close to the edge as he widened her. “Elbows and hands flat on the cover love.” He ordered as he positioned the blunt head of his cock at her pussy, already slick as he thrust once covering himself with her juices as she screamed. Carefully he gripped her hips positioning himself at her rear entrance, slick and inviting he had to resist slamming carelessly into her. “Breathe deeply, the head is most difficult, then it will be easier I promise.”

“Just fill me damn you before I retaliate!”

“In this position? I doubt it” rubbing against her entrance. With a yelp he felt the world spin and himself pinned as she positioned his cock by her entrance before taking him to the hilt rolling her hips to take him deeply.

“What was that dearest? I couldn’t hear your doubt over your moans.” She ground hard against him twisting her hips as she rode him with abandon nails digging into his chest. “Oh yes!” she moaned as he felt his orgasm crest before she rolled abruptly away returning to her position. “Now are you going to fuck me or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nights seem to last forever at the Winter Palace...


	7. On the road to war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updates, my writing has been difficult as I lost my father to cancer and my mum has developed Sciatica, in all the chaos I get bits done, but I've lost my way. I'm just debating an ending now...
> 
> Thanks for your support!

Cullen laughed heartily at her tenacity, aligning himself with her rear.  Gently he pushed the crown of his cock through her tender ring, knowing that it was the hardest part.  Once he was inside, he groaned at her tightness, the walls gripping him tightly as he pushed forward inch by inch, withdrawing slightly.  So focused on not causing her pain, he didn’t hear her moans and whimpers as he took her.  
“I’m sorry my love, are you hurt?”  
“No, Maker no!  It feels good.”   
“Good.” He growled, desperately holding onto his sanity as he hilted himself fully inside her.  She felt exquisite, gripping and twisting around his girth.  Slowly he pulled back leaving just the crown inside before thrusting harder.  Ellana gasped raising her hips to meet him.  “Maker” he growled both a prayer and a curse as he deflowered her ass in slow and steady strokes, her body pushing to meet him as he quickened.  Slipping a hand around her hip, he stroked her clit with his thumb two fingers delving into her unused channel.  
“Cullen!” she screamed his name as she rode his hand and his cock, his thumb stroking her to orgasm, squeezing his cock dry as his suckled her neck.  His name a prayer on her lips.  Gently he withdrew from her ass, his cum spilling from her as he collapsed next to her.  “That was…intense…”  
“Are you sore?” he asked during gasped breaths.    
“A little, but you prepared me well with your toys.” She giggled tracing her fingers up his stomach.  
From his supplies he withdrew a familiar wooden pot with a translucent balm inside.  Scooping a generous amount he coated her walls with the warming salve to ease any hurt that caused her.  She sighed under his touch.  Reclining on the bed next to her the familiar pressure in his cock returned swiftly hardening him again.  
“See a whole host of fun with the potion,” she giggled, straddling him and taking him deep.  
Maker, it was going to be a long and pleasurable night.  
  
~*_*~  
  
“Creators, keep your hands to yourself.” Gasped Ellana, swatting helplessly at his hands.  
“Not such a fun stamina potion now eh?” he laughed, his cock still hard and ready.  “Maker, won’t it stop.” Ellana giggled beside him.  “Quiet wench” he laughed reaching to tickle her.  
“Here, I’ll satisfy you another way,” she raked her nails down his abdomen, her tongue tracing his cock.    
“Maker yes.”  
  
~*_*~  
  
By the time Leliana and Josephine had finally roused them the next morning, they emerged sated and exhausted.  Ellana swore off stamina potions for life.  Cullen swore to never let her convince him to try potions again.  Though the first few hours were heaven.  The long journey to Skyhold was largely spent asleep, curled in each other’s arms.    
Slowly tension began to build.  The siege of Adamant was looming and the weight of the battle wore on them all.  Cullen mustered the troops, Ellana gathered resources and he prayed for her safety.  
The night before the Inquisition army was to depart loomed, he was sending his last missives so focused in his task he didn’t notice her hiding in the doorwell.  
  
“It never ends does it?”  
“We could run away?” she offered.  “Come.” Her hips swaying as she began to climb the ladder to his room.  
Locking the doors to his chambers he doused the candles, shed his armour and followed her.  
“Cullen,” she held her hands out to him, seeking his embrace.  She was so small, so delicate yet bore so much.  In his arms she trembled, though he was unsure himself.  
“I find myself thinking of what is to come, what we have to face.” She mumbled “I wonder what future I can carve for myself.”  Cullen rubbed her hair soothingly.  “I won’t want to part from you.”  
“Nor I you.” He held her tight.  “I never thought I would find something like this, not here.  But I’m glad I did.”  
“Stay with me, even after all this is done, will you stay?”  
“Nothing could keep me from you.”  
He kissed her.  Not the searing, burning kisses of their first entanglements.  Slow, gentle and seductive.  Salt mixed with their lips, tears mixing with their tongues, teasing, exploring.  Clothes fell away like silk, heat radiating from their touch, seeking comfort, seeking love.  Words were whispered as prayers, elvhen and common.  Their bodies wrapped around each other, entwined, complete.  Cullen thanked the Maker as she laid beside him that night, the cool air from his roof licking their skin.  He would do anything to protect her, he prayed that the maker would be forgiving in the coming battle.  
  



End file.
